1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a braking device, and more particularly relate to a braking device that is operable to aid in braking a hoisted object relative to a guide member.
2. Background Information
Hoisting systems (e.g., elevator systems, crane systems) often include a hoisted object (e.g., an elevator car), a counterweight, a tension member (e.g., a rope, a belt) that connects the hoisted object and the counterweight, and a sheave that contacts the tension member. During operation of such hoisting systems, the sheave may be selectively driven (e.g., by a machine) to selectively move the hoisted object and the counterweight. Hoisting systems also often include braking device that aids in braking (e.g., slowing and/or stopping movement of) the hoisted object relative to a guide member (e.g., a rail, a wire, etc.). Aspects of the present invention are directed to an improved braking device.